ghostxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 15
Mission 15 is a story mission. Available at level 28. Contains ghosts level 23, 28 and 29. Mission 15 Ghosts of the Silver Screen Yuklie has been found responsible for the strange phenomenon occurring at the theater. Luna is worried that if the Ghosts get a hold of the screen, the universe will be in immediate danger. The mission is to destroy the Ghost Yuklie who has taken over Cinema Tower. Perfect Clear Requirement *Points: Higher than 16000 points *Time: Within 45 minutes *Deaths: None Perfect Clear Reward *Obtain title The One Who Saved the Universe at the Theater Mission Clear Reward Exp Rate 88761 (first time only) *Endless Stamina Soma Truth (Wicked) *Iron Wall Spirit Soma Truth (Wicked) *North Wind Soma Truth (Wicked) *Spiritual Balance Soma Truth (Wicked) *Strength Vortex Soma Truth (Wicked) *Third Rate Actor Necklace *Thunder and Lightning Soma Truth (Wicked) Guide #Talk to Heepah Heepah by walking up to him. #Accept Heepah, You Have Fallen In!1/10. #Move north and press D to zone into Blue Ocean. #Get 16 Spears from Silver Screen Calcuy. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in Heepah, You Have Fallen In!1/10. #Press H and pick up the phone to accept Expulsion of Private Information2/10. #Get 24 legs from Silver Screen Metegul. #Move east and press D to zone into Blue Ocean 2. #Turn in Expulsion of Private Information2/10. #Talk to Luna by walking up to her. #Accept It Wasn't the Glasses Wearing Fatso3/10. #Move east and press D to zone into Blue Ocean 3. #Kill Yuklie. #Turn in It Wasn't the Glasses Wearing Fatso3/10. #Accept Tweener, During the Mission4/10. #Move east and press D to zone into Screen 3. #Kill 80 Wilderness Katchet. #Move north and press D to zone into Sunset Gunshot. #Turn in Tweener, During the Mission4/10. #Accept Ghost Speed 15/10. #Get 16 Jeff's Shots from Wilderness Jeff in 20 minutes. #Turn in Ghost Speed 15/10. #Move east and press D to zone into Gunshot Sunset 2. #Press H and pick up the phone to accept Escape from the Movie World6/10. #Kill 36 ghosts in area. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in Escape from the Movie World6/10. #Move east and press D to zone into Theater Lobby. #Talk to Tweener by walking up to him. #Accept Place a Homing Device Secretly7/10. #Move north and press D to zone into Screen 2. #Kill Yuklie. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in Place a Homing Device Secretly7/10. #Talk to The Clothing Merchant by walking up to him. #Accept Guy, You're Strong8/10. #Get 10 kidnapped children from Ancient Castle Kan. #Turn in Guy, You're Strong8/10. #Move up and north and press D to zone into Magic Castle Attic 2. #Talk to Luna by walking up to her. #Accept Last Material9/10. #Get 16 Bobo's Eyes from Ancient Castle Bobo. #Turn in Last Material9/10. #Accept Get Sealed in Your Own Space10/10. #Move up and north-east and press D to zone into Screen 2. #Kill Yuklie. Maps Screen 1 NPCs: Heepah Heepah *Heepah, You Have Fallen In!1/10 - Get 16 Spears from Silver Screen Calcuy in Blue Ocean. Blue Ocean Ghosts: *Dark Light Migul ×11 *Silver Screen Calcuy ×12 *Silver Screen Metegul ×10 Blue Ocean 2 Ghosts: *Dark Light Migul ×8 *Silver Screen Calcuy ×8 *Silver Screen Metegul ×6 NPCs: Mart Owner *(phone in Blue Ocean) Expulsion of Private Information2/10 - Get 24 legs from Silver Screen Metegul. Luna *It Wasn't the Glasses Wearing Fatso3/10 - Kill Yuklie in Blue Ocean 3. Blue Ocean 3 Party map. Ghosts: *Dark Light Migul ×4 *Silver Screen Calcuy ×5 *Silver Screen Metegul ×4 *Yuklie ×1 Theater Lobby NPCs: Tweener *Tweener, During the Mission4/10 - Kill 80 Wilderness Katchet in Screen 3. *Place a Homing Device Secretly7/10 - Kill Yuklie in Screen 2. Screen 3 Ghosts: *Wilderness Katchet ×25 Sunset Gunshot Ghosts: *Wilderness Jeff ×11 *Wilderness Katchet ×6 *Wilderness Knifejab ×5 *Wilderness Robo ×7 NPCs: Luna *Ghost Speed 15/10 - Get 16 Jeff's Shots from Wilderness Jeff in 20 minutes. *(phone in Sunset Gunshot 2) Escape from the Movie World6/10 - Kill 36 ghosts in area. Mr. Moya Sunset Gunshot 2 Ghosts: *Wilderness Jeff ×10 *Wilderness Knifejab ×10 *Wilderness Robo ×18 Screen 2 (first time) Party map. Ghosts: *Ancient Castle Bobo ×2 *Ancient Castle Kan ×2 *Ancient Castle Vampy ×2 *Yuklie ×1 (second time) Party map. Ghosts: *Ancient Castle Bobo ×3 *Ancient Castle Kan ×3 *Yuklie ×1 Magic Castle Attic 1 Ghosts: *Ancient Castle Bobo ×8 *Ancient Castle Kan ×18 *Ancient Castle Vampy ×17 NPCs: The Clothing Merchant *Guy, You're Strong8/10 - Get 10 kidnapped children from Ancient Castle Kan. Magic Castle Attic 2 Ghosts: *Ancient Castle Bobo ×24 *Ancient Castle Kan ×25 NPCs: Luna *Last Material9/10 - Get 16 Bobo's Eyes from Ancient Castle Bobo. *Get Sealed in Your Own Space10/10 - Kill Yuklie in Screen 2. See Also #Missions #''List of mission 15 ghosts'' Category:Missions Category:Seoul Missions